


Insanity Runs Deep

by exquisitelyugly



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelyugly/pseuds/exquisitelyugly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan-Black agrees to stay at the hotel on the cusp of Forks, Washington, so her husband, Jake, can spend time working on his novel. Little does she know what horrifying secrets the hotel holds and how it will drive her husband insane…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Runs Deep

Entry for "A Haunting in Forks"  
  
Author: exquisitelyugly  
  
Pairing: Jake/Bella  
  
Genre: Horror  
  
Universe: AU  
  
Rating: T (minor language and scary - hopefully! - themes)  
  
Prompt Number: 19

  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It stood there huge and shining in the dark, old and abandoned: The Overlook Hotel, on the outskirts of Forks. Against her better judgment, Bella had agreed to stay there so Jake could get some work done on the book he was writing about Quileute legends. The hotel itself had been built on Indian burial ground, which had inspired him. Their son, Seth, seemed to need a change of pace as well. He had visions of the past and the future, his invisible friend Tony, and all the issues that plagued him could maybe be helped with some time spent with family in this hotel. Bella didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened of what Seth went through.  
  
  
  
Bella's judgment had been correct. Jake had begun to slowly lose his mind the more time they spent there, and he was truly frightening her. He was locked up in their room, trying to work on his book, but she knew it was going nowhere. Jake was having frequent violent outbursts. It scared the holy hell out of her when she went in there while he was elsewhere and saw typed, over and over, All work and no play makes Jake a dull boy.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what to make of that.  
  
  
  
Her main worry was Seth; she needed to get him to safety because Jake was becoming more and more mentally unstable as time went by, and their poor child didn't need that in his life. Bella felt the urge to run from him as well, if hadn't been for the "till death do us part." After Seth had gone into a particular room - Room 237 - he'd been injured and traumatized when he came to her afterward, and she screamed at Jake about him hitting their son again. It had happened before Jake dealt with his alcoholism, and she didn't know what else to think.  
  
  
  
She was worried because the phone lines were out due to the snowstorm raging outside. She looked worriedly out the window, feeling incredibly alone and isolated.  
  
  
  
Bella had gotten Seth into bed already, and she shakily undressed and changed into her pajamas to crawl into bed herself. She tossed around for awhile, dozed off now and again, fitfully, until falling into a light sleep.  
  
  
  
What felt like only moments later, Bella was startled awake by her son calling out loudly, in a voice that didn't sound quite normal. Seth stood by her bed, holding a knife, crying out, "Redrum! Redrum! Redrum!"  
  
  
  
Her heart beating like a jackhammer, Bella cried, "Seth, stop it! It's okay."  
  
  
  
She reached out blindly, heedless of the knife in his hand, grasping her son to her. Bella glanced up and she froze. In the mirror on her dresser, she could see written in red on her door Murder. The realization slammed into her as she realized Seth was repeating murder backwards over and over. She screamed as something heavy suddenly smacked into her bedroom door. Her instincts took over, and she shoved Seth into the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind them.  
  
  
  
Oh God. There's a snowstorm out there. How the hell are we going to get out of here alive?  
  
  
  
Running on pure adrenaline, Bella gasped, "Seth, get up on the toilet. I'll help you out the window. You need to run, do you understand me? I'll be right behind you."  
  
  
  
She heard Jake's voice, delusional and angry on the other side of the door, as Seth caught hold of the windowsill. She gave him an extra boost when he pushed the window open and shimmied his way out. Bella jumped up onto the toilet as well, trying to ignore the voice outside the door.  
  
  
  
Oh shit.  
  
  
  
She wouldn't fit.  
  
  
  
Frantically, she waved Seth on and turned back to the door. Shaking, she realized Seth had left the knife lying in the sink. She grabbed it and huddled against the wall in terror. She had never handled a knife like this, but she'd also never been in a situation like this and knew she had to protect herself for Seth's sake. The need to just succumb to whatever would happen was overwhelming, but she had to be strong to have a chance to get her and Seth out of there.  
  
  
  
Her husband's voice was in a sing-song as he hovered outside the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in."  
  
  
  
He slammed an axe against the door, and Bella felt a scream of terror bubble up and explode out of her.  
  
  
  
"Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin. I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in," Jake continued in a laughingly casual tone. She could hear the manic note beneath it, though.  
  
  
  
The screams ripped from her throat as he continued to batter the door, over and over. When his face poked through the hole he made, his black eyes were wild and insane, and a smile slowly curved in his unrecognizable visage.  
  
  
  
"Heeeere's Johnny!" he proclaimed.  
  
  
  
She screamed and lashed out with the knife, catching the back of his hand and opening a decent gash on it. He drew back, cursing, and Bella cowered, waiting for more, but suddenly it got quiet. Did he leave? Sick with fear, she waited a moment and then stumbled her way over to the door. Carefully peering out, she realized Jake had left. She didn't know why he stopped, but she was beyond grateful. She had to find Seth and get them out of here.  
  
  
  
Her knees shook as she carefully checked the hallway outside of their living quarters. There was no one there. She hurried down the hall, bracing one hand on the wall, stumbling as she yelled, "Seth! Seth!"  
  
  
  
She had to get to him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bella froze in her tracks. Cold tickled the back of her neck. There was something there, followed by a faint unnatural, whispering sound. She didn't want to turn, she didn't want to look, but she forced herself to whip her head around. Bella leapt back, screaming, as she came face to face with a faint, wispy image of Leah.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, oh God," she gasped as it reached out toward her, calling her name, but she fled. She tore down the maze of hallways, passing room after room. She reached the corner, her hand cramping as she gripped the knife she still had in a death grip. Bella's teeth chattered as she carefully looked around the corner, afraid of what she might come across.  
  
  
  
The bank of elevators was there and nothing else, but before she could heave a sigh of relief, she could see something dark red begin to pour from the cracks around the door. Mesmerized, her eyes widening, Bella watched as a wave of crimson blood began to race down the hall toward her. It came toward her, faster and faster, crashing up against the walls. Suddenly, she was racing down the hall, away from the ghosts, away from the blood, desperate to get out of this hotel that was destroying her family and burying her husband in madness.  
  
  
  
So many things had gone terribly wrong while they were here, her world was unraveling. She still could scarcely believe Jake was trying to kill them. It was the stuff of nightmares. Bella's fear propelled her out the door of the hotel into the frigid snowstorm to find Seth. Her breath came out in rasping, painfully cold puffs. A few feet away she saw the Snowcat parked and looked around, wild-eyed, for Quil. He had come to get them! He knew they were in danger; she was sure of it.  
  
  
  
Bella raced around the Snowcat only to find Quil's body slumped in the snow. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the scream building up inside her. He was dead.  
  
  
  
"Seth!" she screamed, fighting the urge to vomit or sob in abandon.  
  
  
  
Where the hell was he? Oh God, what if Jake was going after him? She had to stop him. She had to save her son. Bella began running toward the hedge maze that she and Seth had explored during their time here. He could've run in there to get away from Jake, if he was after him.  
  
  
  
Bella paused, listening, and she heard Jake's voice coming from somewhere inside the maze. She wanted to cry out for Seth, but she wasn't sure how to lure Jake away from him. The cold was seeping into her bones as she struggled through the blinding snowstorm. It took a great deal of effort and time as she tried to find her son, but finally he appeared. He stumbled toward her, his face a mask of fear.  
  
  
  
"He's dead," Seth whispered. She could see not too far into the maze: Jake's body slumped over, snow slowly covering it. He froze to death.  
  
  
  
Bella began to cry, the cold air icy against her face. She reached out for Seth, wrapping her arms around him, and ushered him to the Snowcat. It started up and she gave a small cry of relief, then drove them both to safety.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Cut!"  
  
  
  
Bella stopped trying to maneuver the huge piece of equipment to see Embry waving his arms. "That's a wrap! Awesome job, everyone!"  
  
  
  
Seth hopped out of the Snowcat, and Bella caught sight of Jake appearing out of the maze of hedges. He grinned wickedly at her and she hurried over to him. Before she gave him a hug, she punched him in the chest, making him laugh.  
  
  
  
"What?" he protested.  
  
  
  
"You scared the shit out of me with your impersonation of a killer! Geez, Jake, you could have been a murderer in your past life," she complained, only half-teasing. He truly had looked insanely frightening in his impersonation of Jack Torrance.  
  
  
  
He snickered, tilting her chin up to kiss her.  
  
  
  
"I think we got what we need. We were so damn lucky it actually snowed for this! Anyway, next week, we'll work on another famous scene," Embry proclaimed. "We should have a good mix-up to show for Halloween."  
  
  
  
Bella glanced back over her shoulder at the old building they had used. The inside had the look of a hotel, which had been perfect for filming. It really was kind of creepy, she thought, looking back at the place as darkness shrouded it. It was a fun idea, but she had to admit she was a little freaked out at doing these scenes in locations that gave her the creeps.  
  
  
  
She turned back around to find Jake giving her freaky eyes and an insanely wide smile. "Jerk!" she yelled at him, and he began laughing.  
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around her as they bumped hips on their way back to the car. Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth walked further ahead, chattering on about the movie, while Jake ruffled her hair affectionately. They both heard the noise at the same time and simultaneously turned around. The place was still dark, but a whispering sound drifted toward them on the wind.  
  
  
  
"Did… that sound like… redrum?" Bella whispered.  
  
  
  
Even Jake looked freaked out, so she knew she wasn't imagining things.  
  
  
  
He swallowed with some difficulty. "I'm sure it was just the wind," he muttered.  
  
  
  
Bella could've sworn she saw a light flicker in one of the windows, the barest hint of movement behind it…  
  
  
  
They both jumped a mile when Embry yelled back to them. They gave each other a look that said they would never speak of this again. Jake grabbed Bella's hand and they hurried to their car, eager to get away from this place.  
  
  
  
That night they stayed together at Jake's house, neither of them willing to admit they didn't want to be alone. It was a long time before either one of them slept and neither noticed as a red haze began to creep over the moon…


End file.
